


mornings like this

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Alec feels all his love for the man in his arms bubble up to the surface looking at him like this. Sleep rumpled and peaceful, his hair is a soft mess that Alec almost can’t wait to run his fingers through when Magnus wakes up, his lips so kissable and slightly open. There is nothing better in this world than being able to wake up to this he thinks idly.





	mornings like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceciwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciwrites/gifts).



> For the ever wonderful [Ceci](https://www.daddariossmile.tumblr.com) <3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! 
> 
> You wanted more cute morning fics, so here's my contribution <3 
> 
> A huge thanks to the amazing [Edin](https://www.achilleanragnor.tumblr.com) for helping me so much, bless<3

Alec wakes up with a start, his vision blurry. It takes him a few seconds to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room. Looking down at the sleeping beauty on his chest, he’s momentarily distracted from what woke him in the first place.

 

His phone is vibrating on the nightstand--an annoying reminder that time doesn’t stop when he’s with his boyfriend, no matter how much they both wished it did. When Magnus sniffles in his sleep and tightens his arm around Alec, he takes a second to contemplate the consequences of not answering the damn thing at all. 

 

The fifth time it starts vibrating ( _ do they not understand he needs sleep? _ ), Alec sighs silently and reaches for his phone, doing his best to not jostle Magnus who’s still fast asleep on the slightly taller man’s chest. 

 

“Hello?” he whispers, holding his breath as Magnus shifts again only to bury himself further in his chest, almost like he can’t get close enough, it makes Alec’s thoughts about leaving the bed to not wake him up with talking evaporate. 

 

Hearing Jace go on about a nest of demons downtown Alec can’t withhold the sigh leaving his lips. He’s so  _ tired _ of being woken up and forced to leave his lover for a mission that will take no more than an hour tops to finish. Not today. 

 

“Jace,” he cut’s off his brother mid-sentence, “do you need  _ me _ for this?” Making it as obvious as possible in his tone how little he wants to be having this conversation at all. Thankfully, his parabatai gets it. 

 

“No,” Alec grits his teeth from calling out the too cheery tone of his brother’s voice, “but you’re always saying ‘call me if  _ anything  _ comes up’ so…” 

 

“Well that ends  _ now _ , if it’s in the middle of the god damn night or actually anytime during the day, if  _ you know  _ you can handle it. By the angel,  _ handle it _ , and only call me if you can’t. This line is officially for  _ emergencies _ _only_ now, I’ll see you later.” With that the grumpy man hangs up, Jace’s laughter still ringing too loud in his ears this early. 

 

Throwing his phone in the pile of laundry on the floor Alec is genuinely surprised his lover hasn’t woken up yet, however very grateful for it. It takes some wiggling but eventually he ends up almost face to face with this beautiful man who’s opened his world to love and so many other things. 

 

It’s an awkward angle, but with minimal effort Alec leans down and places a soft kiss on Magnus’ forehead, something which makes the other man furrow his brow for the briefest of seconds before relaxing again. 

 

Smiling at his accomplishment, the hazel eyed man feels all his love for the man in his arms bubble up to the surface looking at him like this. Sleep rumpled and peaceful, his hair is a soft mess that Alec almost can’t wait to run his fingers through when the other man wakes up, his lips so kissable and slightly open. There is nothing better in this world than being able to wake up to this he thinks idly just as Magnus starts stirring. 

 

Moving away from Alec to stretch -- something that doesn’t happen without a whine of complaint from said Alec -- Magnus moves to rest his chin on his lover’s chest. His eyes are un-glamoured and shine with warmth in the morning light that’s just starting to sneak in between nearly closed curtains. 

 

“Morning,” he murmurs, smile perfect on his lips and Alec really can’t hold back. He smiles back as a reflex of seeing his man happy and moves his arms around his waist, pulling him even closer, needing to be as close as physically possible to this man, this wonderful man who he’d like to spend the rest of his life and more with. 

 

“Marry me,” Alec whispers, and although he’s surprised by himself he can’t find himself to regret it, it’s not the first time the thought has flitted through his brain and suddenly there was not a more perfect moment to voice it than right now. 

 

Naturally Magnus is very surprised, and it shows. He tenses up fully for the briefest of seconds, his eyes widen in shock and his mouth falls open. Blinking fast a few times Alec can see the other man is blinking back tears and no that wasn’t supposed to happen. He feels his stomach drop and anxiety creep up as he continues. 

 

“I- I just thought… You looked so beautiful and I couldn’t, I don’t  _ want, _ -” he huffs frustrated at himself but sees Magnus lips quirk up a little, which helps him keep going. Looking into beautiful golden cat eyes, Alec moves one hand to cup his boyfriend’s face, loving the scratch of the goatee in contrast to his soft cheek.

 

“I love you, Magnus, I love you now and I’ll love you forever. I want to spend every second of the day with you for as long as you’ll have me. I know this isn’t, it’s not the traditional way to ask but I fully mean it. Marry me, please?” suddenly feeling insecure Alec bites his lip in wait for a response, for about 5 seconds nothing happens. Magnus is still as a statue still looking shocked as ever. Then everything happens at once. 

 

One second Alec is praying to all the angels he didn’t fuck up the best thing in his life and the next he’s been moved from one side of the bed to the middle with a very excited and happy man over him. 

 

Magnus is curled around him like an octopus --not that Alec would ever complain-- his face buried in Alec’s neck and he’s whispering a word like it’s his mantra. “ _ Yes. _ ” 

 

“What was that?” Alec smiles, trying to be teasing but he can’t stop how his heart is bursting with happiness and love. He laughs happily when Magnus grumbles lightly before leaning back, just far enough that they’re nose to nose and Alec can see the tear streaks on his cheeks and feel the ones still falling from his eyes. 

 

“I said, yes, yes I’ll marry you, of course I will,” Magnus whispers choked up and closes the tiny gap between their lips. From there they let their bodies speak for them, a language they’ve long since perfected when it comes to each other. 

 

-

 

Later, Alec will get up and find the ring in his jean pocket and go down on one knee while Magnus is making breakfast. There will be new tears from both--happy ones--and they’ll celebrate all over again. For now they’re both sleepy and sated, tangled together as close as possible, happy to just enjoy each other’s warmth for a little while longer before either has to get up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)
> 
> Come talk to me [here](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
